


Surprises

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengedialogue - "Really? For me?"circumstances - at homemust use the word - tender





	Surprises

Walking through the door into the kitchen, I see Greg sitting at the table, staring into the glass in his hands, looking pensive.  
"Gregory, Darling? Everything okay?"  
"Huh?" He says , appearing startled. "Hey babe, everything's fine, just waiting for you" He smiles at me, eyes sparkling.  
"Well, here I am. What's got you thinking so hard?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Just got you a little something" He says cheekily.  
"Really? For me?" I say a little shocked. Today wasn't a special day, no anniversary, no birthday, nor the day we met. "What's the occasion?" I'm a bit curious.  
"Just because" He looks at me with a tender gleam in his eyes, walking over and embracing me in his big, strong arms, that always make me feel safe and home.  
"Go on then, surprise me!" I kiss him hello, and just because I can.  
"Ta-da!" He produces a box from his pocket with a flourish.  
"Oh" I take the box to open it, still in Gregs arms. "Oh my god" I exclaim, putting a hand to my mouth. "Gregory" I breathe, speechless for about a minute.  
"Myc? Well..?" He looks hopeful, and a bit worried that I don't like it.  
"No! I love them, I do, I do" I hurry to reassure him, taking the cufflinks out of the box, trying to put them on, when he grabs my hands, laughing at my antics.  
"Myc! Myc! Its okay Love, I'm glad you love them, but they are for tomorrow night"  
"What's tomorrow night?"  
"Now that's a surprise!" He teases, pulling me in for a searing kiss.


End file.
